camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
How do I use Guild Banners?
'Guild Banner System' This version (patch 1.76) marks the introduction of our guild banner system. With this system, players will be able to, via the social interface, buy, summon and then utilize special banners which are intended to be visible rallying points on the RvR battlefield that give various beneficial effects to surrounding guild members and groupmates. To buy and summon a guild banner, a player must meet the following requirements: *Use the "Buy" and "Summon" buttons on the social interface or use the "/gc buybanner" and "/gc summon" commands. *Be in an outdoor frontier zone or a frontier dungeon zone. *Be in a group. If the player leaves the group, the banner's effect drops and the banner remains up for 30 seconds - giving the player a chance to rejoin the group. (Even if rejoining the group, however, the player will need to re-summon the banner.) *Be in a guild. *Have guild banner permissions from the guild leader. To grant guild members permission to buy or summon banners, the commands are as follows: "/gc edit buybanner " and "/gc edit summonbanner ". *Only one member of a group may have a banner summoned. *Only one member of a guild may have a banner summoned. *Note that base class characters may summon a banner, but the banner will have no effect. Special Rules Regarding Guild Banners *The guild banner will last for 30 minutes, at which time it will become inactive and will need to be resummoned. *If the carrier of the guild banner is killed, the banner will drop to the ground, at which point the banner is up for grabs by carrier's own group or the enemy group that killed the carrier. Any member of the enemy group that killed the banner's carrier may pick up the banner after it has been on the ground for 30 seconds. If the enemy group captures the guild banner, the guild whose banner was captured will not be able to buy another banner for 24 hours. *Stealth rules: Stealthing with a banner will unsummon the banner, and banners cannot be summoned while stealthed. *If the carrier of the guild banner is killed by a monster, any other player, friend or enemy, may pick up the banner. Again, if it is captured by an enemy, the guild whose banner was captured cannot buy another banner for 24 hours. *Guilds must be level 7 or above in order to purchase banners (see the Guild Leveling system notes). *Guild banners cost guild bounty points. Costs are weighted based on the guild's level. The higher the level of the guild, the more expensive the banner. When clicking the "Buy" button, players are presented with an accept/decline window before a purchase is actually made, which also states how many bounty points the banner will cost. This allows the player to decline the purchase if it's deemed too expensive. *A captured enemy banner may be displayed in a house as a trophy. Guild Banner Effects *Spells on banners will emit short duration PBAOE buff spells around the banner's carrier. *Each class archetype will summon a different banner with a different effect. *Banner effects will be restricted to group members and guild members of the banner's carrier. Group members will receive 50% of the designed bonus for the banner. Guild members within 1500 units will receive 100% of the designed bonus for the banner. *If a player with a banner joins a group that already has a banner, the group banner will take precedence and the player joining the group will lose his banner. *Players receive the effect of whatever banner grants the highest bonus - in most cases, guild banners. *Spell Resist Banner - Banner of Warding: 10% bonus to all magic resistances. (Note: This stacks with other effects.) *Melee Resist Banner - Banner of Shielding: 6% bonus to all melee resistances. (Note: This stacks with other effects.) *Crowd Control Duration Banner - Banner of Freedom: -6% reduction to the time effect of all Crowd Control. *Haste - Banner of Besieging: 20% reduction in siege firing speed. (Note that this effect does NOT stack with Warlord.) Class Associations With Banners 'Albion Classes associated with each banner' *Spell Resist: Wizard, Theurgist, Sorceror, Cabalist. *Melee Resist: Armsman, Mercenary, Reaver, Paladin. *Crowd Control: Necro, Friar, Infiltrator, Scout. *Haste: Cleric, Heretic, Minstrel. 'Midgard Classes associated with each banner' *Spell Resist: Spiritmaster, Bonedancer, Runemaster, Warlock. *Melee Resist: Warrior, Berserker, Savage. *Crowd Control: Shadowblade, Hunter, Valkyrie, Thane. *Haste: Healer, Shaman, Skald. 'Hibernian Classes associated with each banner' *Spell Resist: Animist, Enchanter, Eldritch, Mentalist *Melee Resist: Hero, Blademaster, Champion, Vampiir *Crowd Control: Ranger, Nightshade, Valewalker, Warden *Haste: Druid, Bard, Bainshee Specialty Server Rules - Guild System Enhancements *(Gaheris Only) News events from all realms will display on the news page. *(Gaheris Only) Guild banners dropped on the ground can be returned to the owning guild by anyone picking them up. *(Gaheris and Mordred Only) Banners can be summoned anywhere in the world. *(Mordred Only) The news tab will not be available on Mordred. *(Mordred Only) Guild banners dropped will only be returned to your guild if someone from your guild picks it up. Any other pick up is a loss. Category:Guild Issue Category:Gameplay